


Murky Water

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Too Late [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Klaus Hargreeves, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Klaus has some news for Dave.





	Murky Water

Dave sighs as he runs a hand over his mouth. It isn’t exactly the oddest thing, watching his boyfriend’s body twist and turn as the music pulses through the club. However, if someone had told him a year ago that he’d be owning a club with his fiance in Vietnam, he probably would have laughed and ask  _ What fiance? I don’t plan on getting married. _ That would have sparked on an entire conversation. 

 

It wasn’t that Dave never planned on getting married, he just never actually saw it  _ happening. _ He liked  _ men, _ strictly so, and that was yet to be common in the world. There were ones that supply he should do it because fighting alongside your love would make you better at fighting than just simply fighting alongside a friend/man you slept by constantly. He wanted to get married, of course, but that simply wasn’t an option. Or, at least, it hadn’t been for a while. But now? Now, he owns an entire strip joint with his lovely fiance, who seems to be enjoying himself just as much as Dave was, moving with the flow of the music as if he had been trained to do it, had done it countless times before. With Klaus’ background and sudden appearance, it was actually possible. 

 

Dave never pries, not really. He’s not the best with comforting Klaus specifically, always scared he’ll mess something up. But Klaus? Klaus is like a stray cat, one that you aren’t actually sure if they’re a stray or not because they’re always around but they’re beautiful and their main of fur is always clean as can be, never soiled with muck like the other strays. He was never exactly the thickest, so that wasn't exactly a worry, not really, but there was an uncertainty to it. 

 

Klaus reminds Dave of a cat far too easily. The way he moves with a grace Dave had never once seen before, the way he always knows how to flash his eyes and say certain phrases to get  _ exactly _ what he wants. The two, they weren’t the best combinations, especially not on Dave, who was actually as soft as a teddy bear at heart. He gets to watch his boyfriend move so elegantly through the rooms, taking tips offered and moving with an extra hip cocked to the side. Klaus was clearly  _ thriving _ in the club, though Dave doesn’t really comment on it. He lets Klaus have this because, as far as he can tell, Klaus never actually had anything beforehand. So, he lets his feline of a lover move sleekly and emptily flirt with any and all occupants. 

 

Klaus makes his way over to the other, offering some money out to Dave with a wild, crazed look. It’s not that drug-crazed look that he had seen on Klaus a day after he got there, but instead, the look he had received after the two first knew each other, just after the first kissed and Klaus was on a kiss high instead of a drug-induced one. It’s far better and much more preferred. He was so much calmer now, mellow as can be. 

 

“We’re closing in a few minutes,” Dave mumbles happily as he presses a lazy kiss to the other’s lips. The other hums back, a hand pressing to Dave’s hip. It’s not sexually pressing on, not in the least, just a simple way to ground them both to what’s happening here and now. That’s what they had to do when war raged on in the background constantly. “Go get changed, okay?” 

 

Klaus presses one last kiss to Dave’s lips before slipping away. He’s practically purring as he moves fluently. The smile still lingers. It’s a stark difference to the paranoid looks Klaus use to constantly sport. 

 

Klaus was far from against their relationship, In fact, Klaus loved it. He was  _ thriving _ with Dave. But… He was insecure about certain things. His father had been horrid, absolutely so. Dave knew that well enough with the time Klaus had bitched about it, even if he didn’t exactly understand it very well. He still let the other whimper and whine, carrying on and Dave offered as much love as he possibly could, even if he wasn’t exactly sure how ell it was doing. Dave loved that trust, loved watching Klaus’ expressions change so many times. It didn’t stop him from worrying, no, but it certainly did change his aspect on the other, though. 

 

Now, there was the promise that Klaus had something to tell him tonight, something  _ big. _ It was supposed to affect them on and on. Dave was a little fearful of the announcement, but he was willing to listen, to let it carry out. He wants to know what's up with the other, what’s going on. There’s the impending anxiety that it’s  _ bad,  _ but Klaus would let Dave know if something was bad without hesitation. There was a lot that he would be open about, and if it was something actually bothering him he lets the other know. It’s an unspoken soliditary to tell the truth to each other. Klaus makes sure to tell the truth, constantly doing so. After so long telling nothing but lies to everyone, snaking around constantly, it’s simply something Klaus wants to trust in himself, as well as Dave. The truth was something the boy  _ needed _ to hear. 

 

However, the words about to leave Klaus are interrupted by gunfire. THere’s a clear way that Klaus’ face drops and his expression goes from lovesick to a mix between terrified, close to sobbing, and anxious as can be. Suiting up for duty was no fun, but it was something they simply  _ had to do. _ They didn’t have any other options. There was a simple  _ get to duty  _ sort of commandment written in their minds now. Heading out is no more fun than suiting up is, though. 

 

“Klaus,” Dave yelps over the gunfire as they sit in the frontlines, “what’d you want to tell me?” He glances at the other, who held a cocky expression amidst the face of war. 

 

“You know how I’ve been off testosterone since I got here?” Dave yells back that he does, raising a brow. What did  _ that _ have to do with anything? “Well, I’m sort of pregnant!” He flashes a wide smile, eyes darting to the other. 

 

That’s the last words Dave hears as the bullet pierces his chest. It shouldn’t have come from down there, but it had,  _ somehow. _ The world buzzes and things blur. THere’s a lot going on within the next few seconds, like Klaus yelling out in cold fear, eyes wide and full of tears. He sobs out and open, gripping at his fiances’ chest as he yells for a medic. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually a venting fic! This is actually something that was supposed to be happy, though, which it clearly isn't, so. 
> 
> Also, the old animated Archie show, it's theme song is a fucking bop. Unfortunately, the opening sequence can be used for warning to all epileptic viewers, as it is very flashy. 
> 
> I'm posting one more part to this and that's it, so yeet. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
